TAWOG: adopred
by DGNsdorywrider
Summary: Gumball and Anais is finding out a big secret about them and themselves!
1. Chapter 1: adopred!

one day gumball was sit in his room playing video gam with dawrin.

it was platformer, like super mario or halo.

"darwin, why you always win?" said gumball.

"i guess 'cause why my name is darWIN." said darWIN

they laghed.

when suddenly ricard came in with his jiggling fat.

"ew dad!""

"gumball i must tell you someting." said richrad.

"sure dad" said gumball.

"i must tell you that you are adopred."

said rihcard.

"BUT DAD! WHY! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

said gumboall.

"it was you mothers idea"

said richrar and left the room with an evil look

as he leaved.

gumbob sat down and cried.

"oh darwin it explans so much!"

the tears ran down his face soaking his fur wetly.

his heart was crushed with a million levels of sadness.

a single tear rolled down his cheeck. "now i now why noone love me."

"cheer up buddy said darwin i was adoped too."

"NO YOU WERENT!" SAid ritchard.

"cool" said darwin

"SEEE?! EVERYONE HATES ME" said gumball.

"i dont hate you." they herd a voice that was sweet and femmale nd filled with not hate but filed with love.

gumball look over it was ANIS!

"but aneis i'm adopt." said gunball.

"i dont care. i am to" said aneus.

END OF CHAPTER 1

CHAPTER 2 WILL GUBALL ASK ANES ON A DATE?

HI! my nam is deafgamernico (usualy my user name but i made my username DGNsdorywrider because i write pretty cool stuff. i lov gubball too! peace out.

gumball writers email me, i have a grate episod idea.


	2. Chapter 2: criem of love

OK somone tell me anes was 4. i do not tihnk she is 4

but, i am not a creppy person!

keep reding, ok?

CHAPTER 2 criem of love

gubmall and aneis were at scool.

he was puuting his stuff in his lockr when somoene came up to him. it was anis.

"hiya gumball" she said. he shoved his stuff into locker but it all fell out and hit his head!

"hiiiyyaaa anis".

anis giggld. she was beatiful pink like a rose wearing a sunshine orage miniskirt dress.

she was only 12 yrs old btu she was the girl of gumbails dreams.

penny came up behind and cleared her throat.

"gumball, WHY are you hang out with anies?!" said penny.

"oh penny, my dad is so mean. he told me i been adoptd."

said gumbalm. "WELL I DONT CARE! STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

"seeya, gumbell." said anus and walked away.

gumball as heartbroke as he watched the only thing he ever care about get torn away.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

penny smiled satsfaction. "that's what you get" she said.

"but i love her" said gumball.

he sadly went off to his class.

at class he sat as his desk and anes sat in front of him.

he starred at the back of her hed

but she didnot stare back.

her beutiful ears stood up like plam trees.

"GUBALL!" screamed a bad voice.

it was miss siman.

"what miss siman?!" sad gumball.

"you dont listen.

come to detention after class" said miss simsn. gumball beat his face aganst the deks hard. anas looked sad but did not say.

later at detenton gumball sat alone

all he cold think abot was anes

noone wanted to see them toggether.

but why.

he listined outside door to here miss siman and penny talking.

"penny did you stop them from beig in love?" said miss siman. "yes i did" said lenny.

"well good as promised her is your money"

said miss siman and handed her the money.

"keep it up" said miss si,an.

"but miss simon i dont want to hurt gumball i love him"

said penny. "that is your probem" said miss siman "now i much talk to richerd."

penny looked said and she left down the hall forever.

gumvall had to stop listening because his haert could not take the angish!

"WHY OH WORLD HAVE YOU BEEN SO BAD TO ME?!"

he scream at his knees. "shut up" said miss siman.

"ok"

CHAPTER 3 CAN GUMBAKK FIND LOVE?


	3. Chapter 3: her borken heart

(AN: well i dont see why you all hatte this fic so mutch.

anes sometiems thinks gumbsll is annoying but she likes him too.

like on the helmet episode.

i am sory but if you dont like then you dont have to read.

i am writin for the ppl who like the fix an want more.

plase read to the end it will hcange your mind!)

gumball walked home in the rian. wen he got home anes and darrin were alredy home.

"hi gumball how was dention?" asked richad.

"IT SUUUUUUCKED" said gumbell "penny and miss siman dont like love."

anes stared sad at the floor.

she didnot make eye conact.

"what is this abot love?" said nickel.

"oh mom you woud not understate.

no one dose."

"GUMBALL I AM YOUR MOTHER! i need to know" said nickle.

"NO YOU ARE NOT!" said gumball "YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER AND NOBODY IS"

nicel's eyes wide.

she looked shocked at gumball. "who told you?"

"DAD TOLD ME IT WAS YOUR IDEA" cry gumball.

nickel glarred at richtard.

"hunny how cold you?!"

she stated.

"i did not say it as her idea." sad richard.

he look cold and mad at gubmall and anes. "i say it was your mothers."

"then who is my mom?!" gumball shout indignatly.

nickel shook her head. "i dont even care. juts tell me who you love!"

gumball looked at anes. she look angry and shake her hed. he could not hide however the pashion that burned insied him.

"i love anes! so much! and since we are adopt…" said gumball before nicel starred at him.

"you cannont love aneis! you may be adopted but she is your sister!" said nicel.

richerd smile an evil smile. "she is rite son."

"NO!" gumball throw his head and SCREAM at the tip of his lunge.

"FIRST RICHURD THEN PENNY AND NOW MOM AND MISS SIMON!"

he said. "WELL THE WORLD CANNOT STOP US NOW! anes! lets run awaay!"

anes looked shocked at gumball. she had a breif glimps of hope in her eye before she see nicel and richerd angry at her.

"no gumball. i am your sitser."

with not a word she left to go upstars. gimball watched with his moth hanging as she dissapear.

"no" he whippered.

all that nite he dreamed how to make her his. and his dream just may have been propethic.

the next morning gumball saw anes at scool.

he come to tell her how they can be together. but when she turned around he saw.

anes was wering all bkack with hair over 1 eye. she stared into spade wen she took her things out of locker and left.

she was not the beutiful anes gumball remebered.

she was... goffik anes!

"hey gumbal;" said tobas "doesnt anes look diffrent? i think she is emo" he said.

"her heart has been broke" said gumball. he knew becos so had his.

CHAPTER 4: WILL GUMBALL BE ABLE TO SAVE ANES?

(no offence to any emo kids its just that anes is not emo.

she shud not be. sorry.)


	4. Chapter 4: an helping hands

AN: i am sory for the long waiting

to make thinks good this chapter will been the best until know

enjoy it

CHAPTER 4: an helping hands

gubball was sittening in the scool brakefast room for lunch

he was depresed and sitting alone on this table.

sudenly the cafeteria room was bushed opened.

everywon looked as the atmospher became darker like an million times big black hole.

it was goffik anes!

her black hear was hideing over one of her eyes like an pirat eye patch

depresed she is going beneath the tables until she stoped at one.

on her way she was going right threw cary the emo gost.

ANIS WHAT WAS THAT!?" she asked slightly anoyed.

"ur a gost. what does it mater. what dose anything mater.

liveing is crab." she sayed.

carry was shocked like an two thousand lighting bolts flewing through her heart.

what do u mean" karry asked here. "my heart was borken. i am goffik know."

cary understanded. "abot you and guball. yeah i herd abot it. i need to say you something. i feel similar with someone. i think i could help you gotting over it."

anus answerd "who do you love"

DOESNT MATTER!" cary answerd a bit bluntly.

ok said anes and they begun talking.

meanwhale gumboll was going throuh the scool building until penny stopped him. she was a peanut brown like an wood peace.

what do you want. you already ruined my love YOU AND DAD AND MISS SIMAN" he askd lenny.

i am so sory gumbel. penny said "i never wanted do to this. they payed me."

who" asked gumbot.

your dad and miss simion. kenny continued "they are in a secret socity from stoping you and aneis beig in love"

relly? why do you tell me know." gimball asked her.

becos they have paid me with fake money.

thanks penny. but dont thing i m going to date you now just becos you tolld me. MY HEART BELONGS TO ANEUSS! YOU HEAR MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" he progresed.

i m ok with that. i am dating principal braun now anyway. as revenge on miss siman. ok bye

on their way home dawrin anis and guball were together.

gumball saw anes smileing she was bag to the beatiful anes guball rememberd.

he focused his glance at her beatiful ears so much he accidently felt to the ground.

anis chuckled and help him up.

thanks anis" said gumboil with hearts beating like an atomic bomb in his eyes.

anes giggld with harts in here eyes to. "your WELLCOM gumball." she says

gumbael decided this was the perfect moment for his confesion. "anes i had an idea now how we to can work. we wil"

he was interupted by dawrin who was alredy home and spoke "gumball anis dad wants to talk to you."

he sayd they were going in has dad sat on the couch with an evil look. "hello kids. i went to talk to you."

CHAPTER 5 CAN GUBALL GET REVENGE ON HIS FATHER

be exited for a legendery plot twist the next chepter will be even gooder than this one.


	5. Chapter 5: big secred reveal

AN: here it is. i tihnk this stoy had finally reach the level of surpassing the like of the loop and my nw family surpasing it.

having fun i wish

CHAPTER 5: big secred reveal

guball and nais is going to sitting in thre couch besides their father richart.

"what to u want dad" aneis asked him loking angri like an dragon breaving tons of fire out of is mouth by one breave.

ritchtart answer "i seeing you are not goffik emo anymore anis"

anis said with glarring "thats right. YOUR HAPPY NOW?

gumbell intrerupted "no he is because"

as himself gumball was interopudted.

it was dawrin and nikecl comeing into the room.

nickol say "what is gone on here"

richard became bag his evil smile "nothing hunny. relly"

gubmol said "YES IT FREAKING IS!

dad and miss simen are in a secret socitery to stop ankis and me form being ina relaitonsip."

he sayd while pining down dawin becos he tryed to interupt him.

darwin fred himself and karate roudhouse kicked guboll to the ground.

gumbeal stod up. "STOP FIGHTING BOYS" nicklo interuopted.

gumbal answerd "YOU TOO MOM AND DAWIN! WHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?"  
to proect you "nicleo say" dawrin and i am in love with ech other.

anis and gubmal fel the wave of shoking as a sun gigantic blaster beam ful of 1000 lighting came and destrod thair whole world into peaces.

WHAT?" nicol talked "since darwin and i wer in love richart grounded a secret alianc with miss seemion to stop us.

ass we finded out we want to protec you from finding out to becos he were again you to but you ruin it now for uss thank you"

nicock said bluntly.

gubal kung fu hitted himself fore being stupid

"what had i do! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

richerd says evily

"than being smart now like dawrin and nickel and never talk to ech otter again and i wil spair you. and anis becomes goffik again."

gumall and anis look at ech other and make their decison,

"NO. we never give up on each" the ys ay in usion.

dont do that. i love nciole still but got over it to. you can do it" said darwin.

richerd evily speaked "no. i have no choice butt to send anis to mexico to here real parents via massege."

anas speaked with the fear of a coyot beig chased by a lion packing wolf armee

"no dad i dont want to leaf. i ned guball. i need you. your my hero."

dad sayd no grabed anais put her in a box and sended her to the mail man to send anis to mexico.

at her arival anis sees one people with a cybog arm and a eye patch.

hello little aais im your new real daddy "he say"

CHAPTER 6 WILL GIMBALL SEE ANIS AGAIN?

find out son wont be long


	6. Chapter 6: bagstory teling

AN: i write for weeks on this but know its finally did.

nothing more to said. enjoy the chapter peaple

CHAPTER 6: bagstory telling

anis lokked at her father in shocking disbeliving

"what has happen to you" and were is mom"

he answered "your mother is dead. miss simain kill her. and crippled mine."

anais felt a shocking wave in here bodi that feelt like a gigantic earthqake.

"why" she askinged him with teers in her eye.

"because miss simon was lovening me. but i not her.

so she kill my true love and criple me and taked you and gimball away"

"so you are our parets" anis relisaed. "AND YOU LET MISS SIMEIEN AWWY!

she scremed wile grabing the men on is cyborg chess.

"i wanted reveange but i dont now were she his" "But im known"

said anieas "relly. ok your right. then lets got him. time for reveange."

and aneis starte flyening on her cyborg dad who flew to elmor.

meanwhil gublam were crying.

the watter cameing from his eyes was equel to the antlantic ocean

his face was welped in an ultra amont of teering shame.

then he taked a baseball bat, spyd on richtard and hitted him with the bet unconuncios.

in a basment richert was trapd with guball qestinoning him.

"time fore anwsers. who are me and anuis reel paretns?"

"a cyborg and an copse" richeard answerd with an evil smile off his

his evil smile were so uncaled that it woud have disgusted jo ker

"miss simen did it, capture you too wipe out your memory via hypenoseis and brot you her"

"and why too you"

"becos nicol just feelt in love with dawrin when he were 6.

to stop them i needing to adopt more chilren for me and nciolek.

to retun the faver i becomed part of here anti-inzest socity

"but dad their are peaple out ther who rely love you.

stop woking for miss simein." no" his dad answesd blunt.

"fine then i stopp here myselve." he say with inspiretion in voyce.

"good luck" richerd ironicly wish with an other evil smirke.

CHAPTER 7 WILL MISS SIMEIN BE PUT DONE?

the story shortely coming to an ending.


	7. Chapter 7: end batle of love

AN: finaly the great finale to the most best tawog storiy of all time!

enjoy itt and dont be sad if u have storiy ideas wright them to me and i might made more!

CHAPTER 7: end batle of love

aneis crashes on the bag of her cyborg father into the watterson house.

gunbal saw here first and screems "ANIS!"

his happyness perked up with a thousend emojis of joy

he huged her and kissed here and askd "who is this"

"im your father gunbal" says he and them having a group hug.

"ENOUG" screems a evil voice beloging to richtard coming in.

dawrin and nickel follow his exemple.

evry one got in fight stance and a 3 vs 3 was abot happening

as SUDENLY someone teleport in the room. It is CARRY!

"stop i had a confesion to make" she said going to richerd.

"Richerd waterson i love you" she say.

shoking everyone like 200 drama movye plot twist at ONCE!

"since i borowed your boidy for eatening i loved it inside you"

she continus. richard was surprised "it was you.

the reson i love eatening so much was you contoling me"

richerd now felt in love with here and reliased the pain he cused.

"gumbell anais everyone i am so sory now i se true love.

you can be togeter now just like dawrin and nicole"

everyone was hapy for richrds hel face turn but one...

miss simein came in "i herd everything. you betrayd me richerd.

first penny now you. i have no chance but kiling you all"

she said puling out an sniper gigantic. everyone screamed but one

gumbal and anies true father punchd her hard with his cybog fist knoking her out.

"that is for kiling my waife MAINIAC!" everywon chered and call the police.

the doghunot sherif came "you are arested miss simon" he says

packing her and aresting her forever. "NO!" scremed miss siman.

she and her anti inzest-society being stoped mean onely good.

everywon can be together know. gumbell and anis get together

dawrin and nicole finaly admit there love and become happy

richerd and carry, penny and principale brown get together

and gumbal and anis cyborg dad moved in with the waterson now

finaly spending more time with his child and acepting them.

"hapy end" gumbail said "you said it bro" darwin ansered.

THE END

was that a grate ending to a grate fic or wat?

may be i even making a sequel YOU WANT IT?

like i have alredy saying it before you have god story ideas wrighting me private! you wil only getting good storys then

that is the end for know thanks all of you!


End file.
